Current remote radio head (RRH) architectures typically support single-band transmit and receive paths to each antenna. In order to reduce system cost, there is market pressure to concurrently transmit multiple bands through the same antenna (“multi-band” transmission and reception). Multi-band support is typically implemented using dedicated digital signal processor (DSP) circuitry within a given transmit/receive path. However, there are a myriad of single and multi-band deployment requirements. The use of dedicated DSP circuitry leads to a lack of flexibility and an increase in cost overhead when attempting to support all of the deployment requirements.